garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Garfield's Diner
Garfield's Diner is a game for iPhone, iPod, iPad and Android. Its counterpart is Garfield's Diner: Hawaii. Gameplay The gameplay is really your standard Facebook game. The only plus to this is that you won’t find any time management issues to run into. It’s all done in real-time, that way, you won’t feel obligated to come back to the game every so often to check on the items you put on the stove to cook for the day. The only thing that may ask you to come back is for the daily rewards it gives you. It’s not obligatory though, its there every day and will always be there unless Web Prancer decides to take that feature out for some reason. I really love how passive they are about players playing their game, it’s not driving you to come back every hour of the day. It’s a you play when you want to play, not when Facebook or your phone wants you to play. As someone who’s not very fond of casual games, I do have to admit that I did have a bit of fun with this. Not for very long, mind you, but it does have a measure of fun that I think casual players will love. It’s a gameplay was definitely designed for casual players, you can tell even during the introduction or “tutorial”. This game is also great for those who are just trying to pass the time. There’s a lot to do in the game by playing through the levels and trying to complete all the different challenges that the game wants you to try and do. The in-game transactions are also very nice. They aren’t in your face trying to mess with your brain to buy their Garfield Points. Obviously, purchasing these are going to help the developers out financially, but it’s not like they’re trying to play a clever trick on you by saying that you literally need these Garfield Points to get anywhere at all in the game. I like that they are in the background and are more of a if you want them and they are there, kind of thing. Other than that, everything is nice and polished. I didn’t experience any issues with anything at all in the game. They did a great job making sure it was ready to release. I’m seriously hoping that Garfield’s Defense is the same way, as I will also be reviewing that fairly soon. I should also mention that there is a lot of substance to this game, so you won’t get bored very fast if you like casual games. Things keep you intrigued and makes you want to keep playing. Honestly, the gameplay is probably the best part of the entire game, the graphics were great, so was the sound, but Web Prancer did a great job making sure the gameplay had some substance and that it was solid and fun. Music Main Menu: Cutscene: Gameplay 1: Gameplay 2: Gameplay 3: Preparation Area: "Speed Boots": "Garfield Special": "Money Magnet": Music Box: Characters Playable *Jon Arbuckle *Liz Wilson *Doc Boy Arbuckle *Nermal *Odie *Garfield *Arlene *Robo Kitty VIPs *Mom Arbuckle *Dad Arbuckle *Grandma Arbuckle Customers *Lyman Differences between iPhone and Android versions *In the iPhone version, the customer was just standing when taking an order. In the Android version, the customer is sitting on a stool when taking an order. Category:Mobile games Category:Garfield media and merchandise Category:Garfield video games